The proposed research has as its purpose the conduct of developmental therapeutic clinical trials in investigative cancer medicine. The Section of Medical Oncology in the Department of Medicine of Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center (RPSLMC) will in cooperation with the Section of Hematology and the Departments of Surgery, Radiation Therapy and Pathology undertake with emphasis on multimodality studies Phase II and Phase III clinical investigation of treatment for patients with malignant disease.